


A Christmas Victory

by slytherclawkilljoy



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Board Games, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Friendly competition, Settlers of Catan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherclawkilljoy/pseuds/slytherclawkilljoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Settlers of Catan fluff because it's canon that this is a thing that these people enjoy/are good at and therefore this would definitely be a Christmas tradition in the Supercat household...</p>
<p>Needed to get a drabble of these two out - maybe more to come!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Victory

"Aha!" Cat grinned wickedly and pulled Carter in to plant a kiss on the top of his head as his dice roll landed squarely on a nine. "So that's three Ore and two Corn to me!" She smirked as she gathered the resources from the piles.

Carter groaned, "It's not corn, Mom, in the rules it says Grain, and in the picture it's definitely wheat." He was pouting a little now, on nine points and with a full city waiting in hand she was certain to win on the next turn unless he or Kara could get there first.

"Well, given that it is Grain, and given the abundance of this particular grain in Catland-" Kara sniggered, hurriedly trying to cover it up by hiding behind her cocoa and flashing Carter a conspiratorial wink over the top of her mug.

"-in Catland…" She continued pointedly, fixing them both with one of her practised Queen-of-all-media death glares. A year ago a look like that would have had Kara fearing for her job, if not her life, but she knew the woman beside her well enough now to recognise the mirth settled in the corners of her eyes as she continued.

"…with this powerful nation's wealth of Ore and Lumber, I imagine its natural resource output to be somewhat akin to that of Brazil, and so corn, not wheat, would be the grain harvest that would propel one of Catland's last remaining settlements to the glory of cityhood, securing its victory in the race to dominate the small but lucrative Island of Catan."

"Whatever." Carter frowned down at his hand, trying to work out a way he could win this. One Wool, three Ore, one Brick and two Grain. He was on eight points, building a city would take him to nine, and a development card might also tick him up one, but he didn't have the resources for both. He looked over to Kara, maybe she would trade his brick for an Ore and a Wool just to keep his mother from winning.

"Sorry kid," Kara spread her empty hands wide "production's been slow."

Carter sighed, with Kara on only six points and no resources, they were looking for a Christmas miracle. Dejected, he built his city and handed over the dice.

"Well, Kara dear." Cat lounged back, throwing her arm over the back of the couch and smiling her challenge as Kara shook the dice in her hand and let them spill onto the table. "It'll take nothing short of Super for you to beat me now."

Kara smiled calmly at the three she had rolled and sat back to meet her lover's smug eyes. "Well maybe, Ms Grant, that's exactly what I am." she kissed her lightly and laughed at the way Cat's eyes narrowed as she turned back toward the board. Cat leaned forward again, less sure of her victory, to see exactly what Supergirl had up her sleeve this time.

"So I'll take two Wood and a Brick for the three," she gathered up the cards as Carter looked on hopefully, "and I'll play this Knight card to steal from you, Carter." She moved the robber and reached out over the boy's hand. "Nothing personal buddy, I just need your brick." He grinned back at her, handing over the brown card gladly and his Largest Army claim along with it. "And then I'll build two roads, here, and here." Cat's eyes darted over the board, her road was still longer than Kara's but only by one, and now Kara was on eight points and though she didn't have any resources she did have one more development card... 

The blonde woman chuckled and sighed, raising her wine glass in resignation. "Go on then, my love, let's get it over with."

Kara turned over her road building card, and placed her last two road pieces on the board. Carter jumped up whooping as Kara reached over to claim the Longest Road card from Cat, who placed her hand firmly over Kara's and pulled her in for another kiss. "Congratulations, dear."

"Hey, I'm feeling generous, with Christmas and all, maybe Catland can get a spot as one of the United States of Kara"

Cat huffed, but there was a smile playing round her mouth at the mischief in her girlfriend's words as she stood and held out her hand to the girl next to her. "Come on. Kitchen. I definitely need more wine."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me over on tumblr as uncorrectedsleuth if you want to flail with me over fictional female characters being very gay!


End file.
